


Please Bee(have)

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i can't tell anymore if this started as a pun or not but there you go, photography comic, toy comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: Bee builds himself a beehaven.





	Please Bee(have)

**Author's Note:**

> I bought a new mouse last month after my old one finally died but didn't want to pay shipping so I said fuck it and added 2 Kre-o boxes to my cart for the free shipping.
> 
> Totally worth it.
> 
> (Also borrowed a page from dragonofdispair's book and changed up the image format a bit to make things neater and easier to read. Probably will go back and edit older comics to match later when I've had more than 2 hours of sleep.)


End file.
